Lola Fletcher
Detective Lola Fletcher is a character from the Police Acadamy Series first appearing as a minor character in Police Acadamy: SCPD before becoming a full fledged main character in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy. Background Lola grew up in Pewter City with her best friend Timothy. She had always dreamed of becoming a police officer however because of her gender and being a pretty girl people were always quick to misjudge her and assume that she would fail if she were to try. This never got her down however and her thirst for adventure continued to thrive. She eventually does become a police officer and Timothy is assigned as her partner. She began a relationship with her friend Brock how she said it was provisional because he was so weak. Their contrast is what made them work so well she said, and he inspired her to be stronger in herself because he wouldn't be himself. Although she claimed to love him she was often demeaning and emasculating to him. Pewter Police Lola's first canonical apperance is in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy. When a strange swarm of bug pokemon sweeps across the entire city Lola and her friends are quick to investigate the situation. Upon Brock's reccomendation she brings her mother's pokemon with her and she continues into the forest with her friends. Here the three of them split up, while Lola is off by herself she discovers what Anorah has been doing to humans have been entering her lair as she seems people strung up in string shot, she begins to get them down and tries to help with the help of a Nincada trying to free his own friend Shedinja. After she reunites with her friends she decides to stay with Brock while Timothy goes to follow Anorah. Detectives Needed Lola's first actual apperance was in Police Acadamy: SCPD which takes place 10 years after Pewter Police. When the top detectives are gathered from around the country to discuss intelligence about Flint Lola and her partner Timothy are selected from Pewter do to their strong reputation within the city. Lola waits on the top of a neighbouring building with Timothy with her Starapator waiting for Flint to arrive. When the Crystal Steelix emerges Lola flies down immediately to battle it while Timothy remains behind the outcome of which leaves her in hospital. It is unknown what happens to her after this. Pokemon Rallie Rallie first appears in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy as Lola's mother's Ralts. She clearly has a deep emotional connection to Rallie as she is the one who has given him the nickname. Her mother allows her to take Rallie when she goes out to investigate the forest and Rallie's connection to Lola is clear. He won't leave her side. Rallie evolves into a Kirla in order to protect Lola when she is attacked by a Spinarak-Human hybrid similar to Anorah at the web and becomes a powerful psychic pokemon. He returns to his domestic duties in the household at the end of the game happily. Nina While off searching for Anorah on her own in Pewter Police: Story of Timothy Lola instead finds herself in a nest of sort. Nina, a Nincada has found herself impervious from the magical sap however her friend Shedinja has been caught in the web, Nina gladly offers her help to Lola in order to get Shedinja down however Shedinja has died by the time he is freed. Nina still remains with Lola after this and becomes her main battler. By the end of the game Lola tells Nina she can return to the forest if she wishes however Nina decides to return home with Lola and Rallie. She becomes Lola's first official pokemon. Starapator Lola is seen with a Starapator at the top of the building in Police Acadamy: SCPD it is unknown how she attained the pokemon or if it is hers. However she flies down with the Starapator and presumably attacks the Crystalised Steelix using the Starapator. Category:Vined Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Police Acadamy Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Characters